


Falling leaves Season

by ChromeXVII



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeXVII/pseuds/ChromeXVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku is stuck with Lev, cleaning the school's backyard after a windy storm as a punishment and keeps wondering "why me too ?" while Lev is as energetic as ever ! Then, Lev suddenly gets bored and starts playing with the leaves...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling leaves Season

**Author's Note:**

> Heya ! Here is a LevYaku one shot I wrote ! //v// )  
> Actually, I didn’t finish a single one shot since 2012 so I’m really happy about this ! ;/v/;  
> [tumblr link](http://chromexvii.tumblr.com/post/119222010291/falling-leaves-season)  
> Inspired by this prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/) ! Enjoy !  
> “ _Imagine your OTP have volunteered to clean the park after a windy storm left it covered in piles of leaves. After a while Person A gets bored and while no one’s looking, they roll around and play in the leaves, making an even bigger mess. They’re unaware that Person B is watching them and are trying to stifle their giggles._ ”

_Why the hell am I even here?_

Yaku complains inwardly, a broom in his hands. Why is he even here, having to clean the school’s backyard after yesterday’s windy storm? He didn’t do anything wrong. …Oh, yeah. **Yaku** didn’t. As for Lev…that is another story, and Yaku regrets his very great **perfect** timing.

…

Today, because of the gymnasium’s maintenance, the team hasn’t had club activities after class, so they have only used the gym for morning practice. When almost everyone have gotten changed in their school uniforms and left, Yaku noticed a light blue A5 notebook on the floor and picked it up before looking inside the cover.

“ _Haiba Lev_ ”

…Well. This dumbass has forgotten his notebook and has already left five minutes ago. Maybe Yaku, thanks to his great generosity, would go and give this back to him later. He wanted to ask Inuoka or Shibayama to take it but too late : they were already gone.

Why does he even have a crush on this idiot?

So when the bell rang, announcing lunch break, Yaku got up and went down to the first years’ floor to give Lev’s notebook back. But then, when he approached the class 3’s door, he heard the usual energetic and loud voice of Lev’s and saw his tall, tall silhouette coming out of the classroom.

“ **I’ll be back!** ”

“ **Wai-** ”

…And he didn’t even notice Yaku was here and began to run.

_This. Moron._

Yaku caught his shirt firmly and pulled Lev back to him.

“ **I’m telling you to wait, you moron!** ”

The taller boy almost fell in the momentum but managed to stay on his feet. Lev was surprised but looked happy. As soon as he noticed Yaku, his eyes sparkled. Was he really THIS happy to see Yaku? And let’s assume Lev was really this happy, why would he be so in the first place? Well, that made Yaku happy too, even though he wouldn’t admit it.

“ **Ah! Yaku-san!** ”

“ **Are you blind or something?!** ”

“ **Ah, no! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you because you are so tiny!** ”

Lev said that in a very innocent and over honest way like he usually did and Yaku kicked Lev’s side with all he had in a reflex. This kid pissed him off so much. Specifically when he pointed out Yaku’s height. This subject was taboo with Yaku. Definitely.

Really. Why the fuck did he even have a crush on this big **stupid** idiot?

Yaku sighed while Lev was rubbing his own side.

“ **Oww … This hurts, Yaku-san…!** ”

And Lev didn’t even know what he’s done, really.

“ **Ah! Right! I had something to do! Sorry Yaku-san, I’ll be back in a second!** ”

_BAM !_

Yaku didn’t even have the time to say “wait” that Lev collided with a teacher who was carrying science equipment that crashed on the floor.

…

Thus, now, Yaku is here with Lev, cleaning the school’s backyard as a punishment. And once again, why him too?

“ **Yaku-san! Look! I’ve already cleaned this part! There is soooo much leaves! And they are all orange, and red, and yellow! That’s pretty!** ”

Yaku sighs. How can he be so positive about a punishment? Also, earlier, when the teacher lectured him and told him to clean the backyard, he was smiling ear to ear and loudly sang out a ridiculous “Leave it to me!”…

“ **…Yeah, that’s pretty.** ”

Well, it **is** pretty. The breeze is slightly chilly but it is pretty comfortable and the colors are really beautiful, even though Yaku could have preferred to go home early and study for the next tests. Since he is a third year and keeps continuing club activities, every minute is important for him, after all.

Lev keeps talking while they are cleaning and piling up all the fallen leaves but becomes somehow quiet after a while. …And that’s odd.

Yaku turns around to see if Lev is doing his duty properly and…well. He is. So that’s fine. And it is not bad when it is quiet either.

However, after a few minutes, Yaku begins to hear more leaves sounds than he should and turns to Lev again to see…that Lev is playing with the leaves, rolling in the piles, throwing them in the air and making an even bigger mess than before. The urge to yell at the younger boy and to hit him in the face start to rise in Yaku.

_This. Fucking. Moron._

But… What is this? Looking at this idiot, at the orange leaves hooked in his gray hair, Yaku’s lips curve into a smile and he suddenly really, really wants to laugh. The senior tries to stifle his giggles to the point he pains to breath while Lev doesn’t even notice Yaku is watching him at all. Yaku will kill him later for this mess.

Yeah.

Without fail.

And when Yaku finally manages to stop laughing, he approaches Lev from behind him.

“ **LLEEEEEEEEEEEVVV!** ”

“ **Gah! Yaku-san!** ”

“ **Don’t “gah” me! STOP MESSING AROUND AND CLEAN THIS UP ALREADY YOU MORON!** ”

The tall gray-haired boy gets hit again and goes back to work.

“ **I’m sorry…** ”

Well, Yaku yelled at Lev and hit him, but he did laugh. And that was pretty pleasant, in fact. Yaku does think Lev is a little cute, actually. Just a little though, he really is annoying, most of the time.

“ **Yaku-san.** ”

“ **Hm?** ”

What now?

“ **I like you.** ”

“ **…Huh?** ”

_…What?_

Yaku’s cheeks are now probably as red as the autumn leaves.


End file.
